risenfandomcom-20200223-history
Loading Hints
Risen and Risen 2: Dark Waters provide a list of Tips while loading that any player should be aware of to get the most out of the game. Risen Cooking & Recipe * You can use a frying pan to roast raw meat or fish on a stove or a campfire. * If you find a recipe and the right ingredients, you can prepare food in a kettle. Healing * Fried meat and fish will restore your life energy when eaten. * Drinking from a water barrel will heal you. * Healing potions, plants and food may restore your life energy. Spells * Anyone can use a spell scroll. * Magic barriers can only be destroyed with an appropriate spell. * An '''Open Lock' spell will allow you to open almost every locked chest or door.'' * An '''Illusion' spell allows you to distract someone.'' * If someone gets mad at you and refuses to speak to you, you can calm him down with a '''Jest' spell.'' * With a '''Nautilus' spell, you can crawl through tiny openings.'' * A '''Levitation' spell allows you to cross a chasm.'' * When it is dark, you can use a torch or a '''Light' spell.'' * The '''Telekinesis' spell enables you to reach items at a distance.'' * An out-of-reach lever can be manipulated by using a '''Telekinesis' spell.'' * An out-of-reach switch can be manipulated by using a '''Telekinesis' spell or a long-range weapon.'' * An out-of-reach winch can be manipulated by using a '''Telekinesis' spell or a long-range weapon.'' Talents * The talent 'Open Locks' allows you to open locked chests and doors using a lock pick. * The 'Create Scrolls' talent allows you to create spell scrolls on a rune table. * The 'Acrobatics' talent lessens the damage when you fall from great height. * With the 'Alchemy' talent and the right ingredients, you can brew potions at an alchemy table. * With the 'Smithing' talent, you can forge weapons in a smithy. * With the 'Smithing' talent, you can create magical jewelry in a goldsmithy. * The 'Sneak' talent allows you to move in silence. * With the 'Prospecting' talent and a pickaxe, you can prospect for minerals at certain locations in the world. Characters * Warriors of the Order can use scrolls and magic crystals. * Mages can perform all types of magic: scroll, crystal and rune magic. * All the trainers and traders you have already met in the world can be viewed in your journal. * You should revisit traders from time to time to see whether they have any new goods. 'Looting' * Some chests or doors can only be opened with the appropriate key. * If you are caught stealing, you will be attacked. * Mussels will sometimes contain valuable pearls. * You need a shovel to dig up treasure. * Pickpocketing can be a profitable source of income — just as long as you don't get caught. * Bookstands may contain important information and improve your wisdom. General Gameplay Tips * Teleport stones allow you to travel faster across the world. * You can sleep for a while in a bed in order to heal and advance the time of day. * You can only use a shield if you have at least one hand free. * Deep waters are deadly. * In your journal, you can view the quests you've accepted. * Saving often is a good idea. Risen 2: Dark Waters History & Story * The price for saving the Isle of Faranga was to free the Titan Lord Ursegor. * The gods vanished with the dark wave, and with them went free access to magic. The only magic known to work is voodoo magic. * Only Titan Lords have the power to control Titans. * After the king died, the Inquisition took over command of the Empire. It placed all power into the hands of the newly formed High Council. * After what happened on Faranga, the last magicians were banned. * The only Titan who could be defeated so far, you imprisoned forever on Faranga. * The Inquisition was founded by the last king of the old empire to protect people from magical dangers. * Mendoza was the last Inquisitor. A Titan corrupted him on Faranga, and you killed him. * On Faranga you joined the Inquisition and defeated the Fire Titan. * Commandant Carlos is one of the few that you still know from your time on Faranga. * You were wondering what happened to the magical equipment you had in Risen? There is a good reason it's not there anymore... Locations * Caldera is protected by a large deposit of magical crystals under the fortress. * Caldera is the last free city of the people. Mankind has launched its struggle for survival from there. * For a long time the exact location of the Water Temple was unknown. It was the pirate captain Gregorius Emanuel Steelbeard who finally discovered it. * The most famous of all pirate strongholds is on Antigua. This is where the captains' council meets. * Maracai is the destination of one of the two expeditions setting out to find new land to be settled by the people. * The Sword Coast was the first part of the new continent of Arborea to be settled. Puerto Isabella is the outermost outpost of civilisation. * The continent of Arborea seems to have been spared from the destruction of the Titan Lords. Characters * Each of your companions has special skills that might help you on your adventures. Consider carefully who you want to take with you. * Your companions cannot die. They get up again after a fight, as soon as there are no more enemies nearby. * The pirates' triathlon consists of a good punch-up, a drinking contest and a shooting match. * The natives worship the Titans as their gods. They get their voodoo magic from them. * The natives of the Southern Isles and the Inquisition are enemies. You will need to choose from which side you are going to accept help. * The spirits of the ancestors live on in the Underworld. Only a few people have ever gained entrance to that world. * The greatest and most notorious captains of their time sit on the captains' council. '' * ''The pirates stole four weapons from the Water Temple. They are the only way to defeat Mara. * The one-time alliance of the great pirate captains is broken. A merciless war rages among the pirates. * Mara must be defeated if mankind is to succeed in settling on Arborea. Combat & Enemies * You should come back later if an enemy is too strong for you. * Some monsters are too big to parry. You will have to find another way to defeat them. * You can strike with the butt of your musket in melee combat. Some shotguns have been especially equipped with a bayonet. Game Mechanics * Save often. * You can sleep in a bed for a while to heal yourself and change the time of day. * You need a treasure map and a shovel to dig up treasure. * This game plays down the effects of alcohol. Attributes & Talents * Each time you increase an attribute, the associated talents will increase likewise. * Legendary artifacts are hidden throughout the Southern Isles. They increase your attributes and talents. Check your character screen to see which ones you are still missing. * You will do more damage with a higher fighter talent. Skills * Armed with the '''Lockpicking' skill and a lock pick you can open locked chests and doors.'' * ''Pickpocketing can be a lucrative source of income if you make sure you don't get caught.'' * The '''Brew Potion' skill lets you brew powerful potions in a voodoo cauldron if you have the right ingredients.'' * A voodoo doll lets you weaken and even wound enemies. In some cases you can even use it to gain control of people and talk in their place. * The '''Distiller' skill lets you distil delicious liquor in a pot-still.'' * The '''Forging' skill lets you forge and repair blades in a smithy.'' ** You will find fragments of especially rare or powerful weapons. As soon as you have both pieces, you can join them together. ** In order to repair a weapon, all you need is one of the two fragments. * The '''Create Talisman' skill lets you make rings and amulets on a voodoo altar.'' * The '''Gunsmith' skill lets you make and repair firearms at a workbench.'' ** You need a schematic to build weapons. ** Firearms were invented by Master Godin from Caldera. You can buy simple muskets on the market but only the Inquisition gets its hands on the good guns. * Each of your companions has special skills that might help you on your adventures. Consider carefully who you want to take with you. Items * Monkeys can climb through windows that are too small for humans. * Legendary Artefacts are hidden throughout the Southern Isles. They increase your attributes and talents. Check your character screen to see which ones you are still missing. * Remember to always bring torches. * Oyster shells may sometimes contain a valuable pearl. Equipment & Food * You can fry raw meat over a campfire or on a stove. * All the food that you collect is shown in your inventory under Provisions. * Provisions help to regenerate your body. However, it takes a while until you are fully healed. * Always make sure that you carry enough ammunition, potions and liquor. You won't find any merchants in the jungle. Navigation * Some rowing boats allow you to row down the coast. Doing so saves you a long walk. * Deep seas and high mountains border the areas you can travel in. * Use the Sea Chart to travel from island to island. Category:Risen Category:Risen 2